1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic device for controlling the supply of fuel to a heater and more particularly, to an automatic kerosene supplying system for a kerosene heater including a magnetic device unit operatively associated with on/off switches, respectively, and a thermostat connected to one of the on/off switches, whereby one of the on/off switches is actuated as the off position by the sensing of the thermostat for a period of time for example, during a higher room temperature than a predetermined thermostat temperature. When the room temperature is equal to the predetermined thermostat temperature, the on/off switch can then be automatically released to the on position. Also, when the magnetic device unit is disconnected to the source of electric power, the on/off switches are actuated to the off position, respectively, so that the kerosene is not supplied to the kerosene heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many of the heaters known in the art, the supply of fuel to a heater is controlled by manual means. Also the amount of the supplying fuel is controlled by rotating an on/off handle switch so that it is inconvenient to directly operate the handle switch by the hand. Furthermore, sometimes, it is insufficient to completely close the on/off switch by hand.